


backstage

by excentricAnthropologist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: Post-show squabbles.





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInternationalAffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternationalAffair/gifts).



“I can’t believe you did a bloody stagedive _again_!”

Mathias brushes off Arthur’s words with a wave of his hand as they head offstage. “I don’t see what the problem is; the crowd loved it!”

Arthur’s eyes narrow, but Al’s arm is around his neck before he can say anything else. “Aw, give him a break, Artie!” Al says, ruffling Arthur’s already-mussed hair. “Mathias is just giving the people what they want!”

Mathias thanks Al with a high-five. “I’m glad you see it my way, Al.”

Arthur shoves Al off and folds his arms. “I assume both of you are forgetting what happened last time?”

Al snorts. “Come oooonnnn, Arthur, that was one time!”

“One time that won’t soon be forgotten.”

The three of them turn around to see Lukas taking up the rear, brushing his sweat-drenched bangs out of his eyes. Al gives a small chuckle. “Lukas, don’t tell me you’re taking his side…”

“Three broken ribs and a concussion aren’t easy to forget, Al,” Lukas says, brushing past them into the comfort of the green room. He plops down on the couch and opens one of the water bottles perched on the coffee table. “I can see where Arthur’s coming from, Al; remember that one time you thought it would be a good idea to try parkour and you cracked your skull?”

Al sits in an armchair and scratches his nose. “Um, yeah?”

“Do you remember how you were unconscious for three days and we didn’t know if you were going to wake up?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you know how scary that was for me, Al? I thought I was going to lose my best friend.” Lukas leans back and sips from his bottle.

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Al says, throwing his hands in the air. “Don’t do stupid shit, don’t make your friends worry, blah blah blah. But it’s just a stage dive, Lukas; Mathias has done hundreds of them!”

Lukas shrugs. “Well, I personally don’t care if Mathias falls to his death one of these days…”

“Love you too, bro.”

“… but I can see where Arthur’s coming from.” He eyes Arthur over the brim of his water and smiles deviously. “He’s worried for his _booooyfriend_ …”

“Oh, shut up, you wanker!” Arthur yells, throwing a pillow at Lukas and blushing furiously.

Mathias grins and saunters over to Arthur. “Oh, is that what it is?” he says, winding his arms around Arthur’s waist. “My, my, my, Arthur, I never knew you cared so much!”

“Fuck all of you!” Arthur says, trying to wriggle out of Mathias’s grasp. “Christ, you show one shread of concern for your loved ones, and all of a sudden you’re _mmpfh_!”

His words are drowned out by Mathias’s lips on his. Al screams and covers his eyes. “Groooosss, I thought I said no kissing in front of me, you guys!”

“Oh, shut up, Al,” Lukas says, smiling. “Let them have their moment.”


End file.
